My Principles Are My Love
by Fidyagami
Summary: Kebahagian itu telah datang pada dirinya, dan kebahagian itu pula akan lenyap seketika. Yang ada hanya satu. Yaitu penyesalan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : My first fic Shikaino, ada kata-kata gak baku yang gaje, ketikkan semeraut, maybe ada typo, maybe ceritanya ngegantung, maybe cliffhanger, oneshot, maybe kelebaian, pasti ada kesalahan (So, jangan terkejut aja yah, mengingat saya orangnya ceroboh! XD), deskripsi yang masih sedikit. Yang pasti! Don't like? Yeah! Don't read!**

**Spesial thanks to: Lhyn Hatake yang nyumbangin idenya XD  
**

**Aku jelasin sesuatu yah, biar lebih nyambung, hahahaha...**

**Disini tangaal lahir Ino : 14 agustus 1994... disini Ino rambutnya gak dikuncir kuda biar lebih cantik aja… XD**

**Shikamaru Nara : 13 agustus 1995**

**Summary : **Ino benci pacaran dengan adik kelas ataupun orang yang lebih muda darinya, itu sudah menjadi prinsip hidupnya selama ini. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada adik kelasnya sekaligus tetangga dan temannya yang menyukainya sejak dari dulu? Dan bagaimana kalau Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**My Principles Are My Love**

* * *

Pengumuman

Diharapkan semua anggota MOS besok, mengirimkan surat cinta kepada kakak-kakak osis, terserah siapa saja, jika ada yang tidak mengirim, maka akan diberikan sanksi khusus.

Tertanda ketua osis KHS

Ino yamanaka

...

Sudah hampir 30 menit mungkin, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sasuke uciha berdiri didepan mading sekolah, yang tepat berada diluar kelas baru mereka.

Uhm, besok adalah hari terakhir mereka MOS disekolah. Dimana-mana pada hari terakhir pasti ada peraturan seperti itu.

Mereka hanya bisa cengo dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya itu. Mungkin bagi mereka itu adalah peraturan yang aneh.

"Sasuke kau mau mengirim surat untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan. Karena sedari tadi mereka bertiga hanya berdiam saja.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekedarnya, seraya menaikkan kedua bahu lebarnya, "Kakak osis yang wanita hanya ada 3 orang, sedangkan yang tujuhnya cowok. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengirimkan untuk kak Garaa saja." tambah Sasuke dengan suara datarnya. Yah anak osis disekolahnya hanya ada 10 orang saja, tapi semua anggotanya bertanggung jawab dalam kegiatan apa saja. Buat apa juga banyak-banyak anggota bila tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyadari Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, lalu mereka berdua menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan 'Kau pasti mengirimkan surat ke kak Ino kan?'

Shikamaru menyadari kedua temannya yang mengapit dirinya dengan tatapan aneh, akhirnya dia pun angkat bicara, "Aku juga mau mengirim untuk kak Garaa saja, kalau aku mengirim untuk kak Ino, dia pasti menolaknya" yah, Sasuke dan Naruto telah lama mengetahui bahwa temannya yang satu ini sudah lama mengidam-idamkan wanita yang bernama Ino itu. Jelas saja sejak SMP mereka semua satu sekolah.

"Kalau tidak dicobakan tidak akan tahu hasilnya, aku sudah memutuskan akan mengirim kepada kak Sakura." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran mengejeknya kepada Shikamaru, berusaha menyudutkan Shikamaru agar dia mau berterus terang.

"Iya, aku akan mengirimkan untuknya, lagian ini Cuma peraturankan?" ujar Shikamaru seraya berbalik badan dan menuju kekelasnya, dengan diekori oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Mau ku ajari cara menulis suratnya?" tawar Sasuke.

"Mentang-mentang kau sering dapt surat dari wanita, jadi kau mau menyombongkan diri ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri mengirimkan surat kepada kak Hinata." timpal Naruto dengan suara mengejek. Yang diselangi dengan seringaian Shikamaru.

Sasuke skact match, kata-kata Naruto tepat menusuk kejantung Sasuke, sebenarnya itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. 'Sial si Naruto baka itu sudah tahu ternyata.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Braakk! Seorang gadis rambut pirang panjang menjatuhkan 3 buah buku yang diambilnya dari dalam tas seseorang, bukan, lebih tepatnya komik yang sengaja dihempaskan dilantai kelas tanpa perasaan!

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah suara gaduh tadi, mata mereka terbelalak saat mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Gawat! Geledah tas!' umpat mereka dalam hati.

"Ini tas siapa?" ujar gadis tadi agak sedikit keras. Terlihat di bet yang tergantung dilehernya, ternyata dia-lah ketua osis yang bernama Ino Yamanaka tadi.

Keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar dari dalam tubuh Shikamaru, betapa tidak, tas yang tadi digeledah Ino ialah tasnya!

Bisa ditelan hidup-hidup Shikamaru oleh gadis itu kalau ternyata itu adalah komiknya. Yah, ini lah gadis yang paling taat dengan aturan, dan juga gadis yang membantu kepala sekolah membuat semua aturan-aturan di KHS.

Huh! Sial, peraturan no 13 disekolah ini kan isinya adalah 'Dilarang membawa buku selain buku pelajaran saat disekolah.'

"Shikamaru." ujar murid-murid yang berada dikelas tersebut.

Huh! Ino hanya menghela napas panjang, hari ini begitu melelahkan untuknya, 'Jangan mentang-mentang kau tetanggaku dan temanku dari SMP, aku akan memaafkanmu.' Pikir Ino. Lalu dia megedarkan pandangan matanya kearah Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas.

"Jadi ini bukumu? Baru masuk sekolah sudah berani bawa komik."

'Glek' Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, yang serasa susah sekali untuk menelannya. 'Untung aku tidak bawa juga' bisik batin mereka berdua.

Shikamaru hanya berdiam diri, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Padahal sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Entah karena melihat gadis yang di idamkannya saat ini atau cemas karena akan mendapatkan masalah?

"Ino, ada apa? Sudah selesai razianya?" ujar seorang gadis berambut ping, yang dikenal dengan nama Sakura Haruno dari luar kelas seraya mendekat kearahnya.

Naruto yang merasa mengenal suara Sakura, langsung terpanah dengan kedatangannya. Seolah ada malaikat cupit yang memanah tepat di jantungnya.

"Ini, ada anak yang melanggar peraturan lagi, hari ini aku sudah menemukan benda-benda aneh yang seharusnya tidak dibawa kesekolah!"

"Oh... bawa komik ya?" Sakura melirik kearah komik-komik yang sudah tidak bernyawa karena dihempaskan Ino tadi.

"Ino kau kasar sekali." ujar Hinata yang juga baru memasuki kelas tersebut. Begitu pula dengan respon Sasuke. Sasuke langsung terpanah atas kehadiran Hinata tadi, seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskan pandangan matanya kearah gadis manis barambut indigo itu.

"Oh, kamu Shikamaru ya, tetangga Ino kan?" tambah Hinata

"Hm... Karena ini masih suasana MOS jadi kau ku maafkan dulu, tapi sebagai gantinya besok berikan aku es krim ya, taruh saja keruang osis." ujar Ino mantap dengan senyuman beribu maknanya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Shikamaru yang berada didalam tasnya bergetar, Shikamaru dan Ino mendelik kearah tas itu bersamaan.

Seet. Ino ternyata lebih dulu menggapai Hp tersebut, benar-benar gadis yang cepat tanggap. Jika ada lomba mengambil barang siapa yang cepat, mungkin Ino-lah juaranya.

Wanita itu benar-benar merepotkan. Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

Terlihat jelas dilayar Hp Shikamaru, bahwa yang menyebabkan Hp Shikamaru bergetar tadi adalah panggilan dari Temari.

Entah setan apa yang kini membisikkan hati Ino, segera saja Ino menekan tombol merah untuk menolak panggilan tersebut.

"Hp-mu ku sita dulu untuk sementara, komikmu ambil lagi saja." kata Ino seraya berbalik badan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah dari tadi mematung. Sakura dan Hinata pun mengekori Ino berjalan keluar kelas.

Hm... peraturan nomor 14, dilarang mengaktifkan Hp dilingkungan sekolah.

...

Bugh. Hinata menaruh kotak yang bisa dibilang besar keatas meja osis. Inilah surat yang telah dikumpulkannya tadi sebelum istirahat. Isinya lumayan penuh untuk mereka bertiga, mengingat kakak osis yang wanita hanya tiga orang, bisa dibilang juga mereka bertiga ini kakak osis yang paling cantik.

Cklek. Sakura membuka pintu ruang osis, tampak Ino pun berada dibelakangnya, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kelelahan.

Setelah dia menutup pintu mereka berdua pun duduk dikursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Capeknya..." keluh Sakura sendiri.

"Huh capek!" timpal Ino, lalu dia melihat Hinata sedang mengacak-acak surat yang berada didalam kotak, sepertinya dia memisahkan surat-surat tersebut satu per satu kepada orang yang dituju.

Hinata angkat bicara, karena merasa dirinya diperhatikan sedari tadi, "Ino sepertinya Shikamaru sudah menaruh es krimnya untukmu."

Ino berdiri mendekat kearah Hinata, "Mana?"

"Itu..." tunjuk Hinata dengan menggunakan alis dan matanya. Dia masih tetap fokus dengan isi dalam kotak itu.

Ino meraih kotak es krim yang berada diatas meja osis. Dan ternyata dibawah kotak tersebut ada sercacik kertas. Segera saja Ino mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Ini kak es-nya, maaf kalau sudah mencair.

Shikamaru Nara

Huh! Ino hanya menarik napas panjang, melihat isi surat dan isi kotak tersebut.

"Ino! Ternyata Shikamaru memberikan suratnya untukmu." tiba-tiba Hinata berbicara.

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, lalu mendelik karena penasaran. "Coba kau bacakan isinya, Hinata."

Dengan cepat Ino menyambar surat tersebut dari tangan Hinata, "Jangan diambil hati, ini kan Cuma surat peraturan."

"Huh tidak asik! Kasihan juga anak itu sudah kau tolak 2 kali sewaktu Smp, kenapa tidak kau berikan kesempatan sekali saja untuknya." ujar Sakura malas-malasan.

"Sudah kubilangkan, prinsipku tidak mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang umurnya dibawahku."

"Memang apa salahnya?"

"Terserah kalian mau bicara apa, sekali prinsip tetaplah prinsip!"

"Sakura kau dapat dari Naruto." ujar Hinata

Mungkin karena penasaran dengan isinya Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Hinata, segara saja Sakura merebut surat tersebut dari tangan Hinata.

"Cie, senangnya dapat surat dari Naruto." ejek Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Mendengar ejekkan Ino, Sakura malah mengacak-ngacak isi kotak tersebut seolah ada yang dicarinya. Hap! Satu surat yang dicarinya tadi akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Dear kakak Hinata, cie..."

"Mana Sakura? Wah Hinata kau beruntungnya dapatkan surat dari dia, cie..." kini giliran Hinata yang diolok-olok oleh mereka berdua, seketika wajah Hinata berubah warna menjadi merah, manis sekali.

"Ini ambilah, kami tidak mau membacanya." ujar Sakura seraya memberikan surat tersebut kepada Hinata, tangan Hinata pun terulur untuk mengambilnya.

...

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, sekolah sudah sepi karena setengah jam yang lalu murid-murid sudah dipulangkan, termasuk Sakura, Hinata beserta anggota osis yang lain pun sudah pulang. Hari ini tidak ada rapat, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir MOS.

Hanya Ino saja yang baru pulang sekarang, entah apa yang dikerjakannya tadi sehingga dia harus terakhiran yang pulang.

Dengan membawa kotak eskrim dan tas sekolahnya dia berjalan menuju kedepan gerbang sekolah, untuk meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi itu.

Disisi lain seorang laki-laki sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Tidak disangka-sangka Ino mendekat kearah bak sampah yang berada diluar sekolah, lalu dia melemparkan kotak es tersebut kedalamnya. Setelah itu dia langsung saja berjalan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Ternyata lelaki yang mengikutinya tadi adalah Shikamaru, Shikamaru mendekat kearah bak sampah tadi dan memandang kotak yang dilemparkan Ino tadi dengan pandangan datar. Kecewa? Mungkin saja. Siapa saja akan merasa diremehkan jika pemberiannya dibuang begitu saja.

Tampak keluar cairan kental dari dalam kotak itu, mengenaskan sekali.

Rencananya Shikamaru menunggu Ino dan mengajaknya pulang bersama, berhubung Ino membuang kotak pemberiannya, mungkin saja Shikamaru sudah kehilangan semangatnya.

...

Bruk! Ino melempar tas keatas tempat tiduranya, kemudian sekarang giliran tubuhnya yang jatuh kesana. Tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu Ino pun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap begitu saja.

...

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak hari terakhir MOS, Ino tidak pernah lagi melihat batang hidung Shikamaru, laki-laki ini tidak pernah datang sekali pun padanya. Baik berkunjung kerumah atau pun meminta Hp-nya kembali. Yah sudah satu minggu Hp Shikamaru barada ditangan Ino. Biasanya tiap sore Shikamaru berkunjung kerumahnya dengan beribu alasan, mau pinjam ini-lah pinjam itulah. Tapi sekarang, ada barang penting ditangan Ino tapi belum kunjung dimintanya juga. Apa mungkin laki-laki ini marah padanya?

Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore, Ino masih tetap berada diruang osisnya, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba dia membuka tas sekolahnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu, setelah apa yang diinginkannya tadi didapatnya, segera saja dia mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah surat yang sudah usang, tapi belum sekali pun disentuhnya maupun dibacanya. Akhirnya Ino pun membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

06/08/10

Hallo kak Ino.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih ya, karena sudah mau membaca surat ini. Aku tidak pandai membuat surat cinta, tapi aku harap kak Ino tidak tersinggung dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

Apa kak Ino sudah meminum es nya? Maaf jadi mencair begitu. Aku juga tidak sengaja melakukannya kak.

Kurasa ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi aku rasa bukan sekarang saatnya. Minggu depan aku tunggu kak Ino didepan taman sekolah jam 2 siang sepulang sekolah.

Hah, inilah yang bisa aku tulis, dengan ini aku sudah luluskan dalam peserta Mos?

Shikamaru Nara

Ino berulang-ulang kali membaca surat tersebut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjal dipikirannya, hmp... dia baru menyadarinya, kata 'Minggu depan aku tunggu didepan taman sekola jam 2 siang'. Maksudnya hari inikan?

Segera saja Ino melirik jam tangannya, benar saja hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Jangan-jangan? Pikir Ino, hatinya sekarang dipenuhi beribu-ribu pertanyaan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ino segera membawa tasnya, dan berlari keluar ruangan osis tanpa menutup pintu ruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

Yah... disinilah Shikamaru duduk menunggu kedatangan seseorang, yang diyakininya akan datang. Tapi sudah 2 jam berlalu orang tersebut belum juga kunjung datang, sengaja? Lupa? Atau tidak dihiraukan?

"Shika..." panggil seseorang dengan suara agak sedikit menjerit.

Shikamaru yang merasa namanya disebut tadi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap siapa yang tadi menyebut namanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino si ketua osis yang tegas!

Tampak senyum hadir diantara mereka berdua, segara saja Ino mendekat kearah Shikamaru dan duduk disampingnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya..." ujar Ino dengan penuh ketulusan.

Shikamaru menoleh kepada Ino, "Ternyata kakak mengingatnya ya? Selamat juga buat kakak, besok kan kakak berulang tahun juga."

Ino menghela napas panjang, menghirup udara sore yang tenang, "Aku jadi teringat waktu kita berumur 10 tahun, waktu itu kau merayakan pesta ulang tahun, disana ramai sekali, pas keesokkan harinya giliranku yang mengadakan pestanya, hahaahhahahah... para tamu bergantian saja menghadiri pesta kita."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku pikir kakak tidak akan datang kemari."

"Tenang saja, ini aku datang, aku selalu ingat kok ulang tahun kita, kan berdekatan. Sekali lagi selamat ya, maaf aku tidak sempat memberikanmu hadiah. Mungkin besok-besoknya saja ya, nanti aku belikan. Oh ya, Hp-mu, tidak mau kau ambil?"

"Tidak perlu kak, aku Cuma mempunyai satu permintaan, aku harap kakak mau mengabulkannya."

Ino hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria ini.

"Hari ini, umur kita sama-sama 16 tahun, apa kakak mau menerimaku sebagai pacar kakak?"

"..."

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, entah apa yang dipikirannya saat ini, bahkan untuk menatap matanya lagi saja, dia tidak berani, dia takut. Takut kalau Shikamaru mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Berikanlah aku kesempatan sekali lagi saja, aku bersedia putus pada tanggal 14 agustus malam nanti."

"..." Ino masih saja membisu, apa mungkin dia akan selalu dan selalu menolak laki-laki ini dengan alasan yang sama? Prinsip? Tidak mau pacaran dengan laki-laki yang umurnya lebih muda!

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum sekedarnya, dia tidak mau memaksakan Ino untuk memberikan jawabannya.

Akhirnya Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Ino sendirian, yang masih tetap membisu. Shikamaru sengaja melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Berharap hati Ino berubah? Berharap ia akan dikejar seperti di film-film? Mustahil untuk sekarang!

"Shika..." panggil Ino dengan suara lembut disapu haru.

Tes

Tak terasa air mata Ino menetes dengan sendirinya, tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya. Dengan langkah gontai Ino berjalan mendekat kepada Shikamaru. Tapi, lututnya serasa kesemutan dan kakinya seolah tidak bisa lagi menuntunnya untuk mengejar laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Susah digerakkan!

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapatkan Ino sudah terduduk lemah di lantai tanah taman. Segera saja Shikamaru berjalan dan mendekat kearahnya, "Kak, kau sakit?"

Shikamaru duduk berjongkok, berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kakak, berdirilah." ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino meraih tangan Shikamaru dan meremasnya dengan lembut, "Maaf... aku terlalu munafik." bisiknya. "Maafkan atas kemunafikkanku selama ini, aku mau kok, mau mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ino sudah berani memandang mata Shikamaru, dia tidak mau ada keraguan disana, tampak senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang kemerah-merahan. Perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya akhirnya diungkapkannya juga, sudah lama Ino memendam perasaan yang sama kepada Shikamaru, sudah lama pula dia menampungnya sendiri, sehingga tempat penampungan tersebut sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru. Betapa senang dirinya, betapa bahagianya dia.

Walaupun jam 12 tengah malam nanti dia akan memutuskan Ino, dan melepaskannya. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya hanya waktu sekarang dulu, beberapa jam lagi terserahlah!

...

Tampak dari kejauhan Hinata dan sakura melihat mereka berdua. Hinata dan Sakura turut senang atas temannya yang satu ini.

"Syukurlah mereka berdua. Hinata, aku ada janji dengan Naruto, aku duluan ya." ujar Sakura seraya meninggalkan Hinata, hinata hanya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum saja. Matanya mengekori sosok tubuh Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Greb, sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba merangkul Hinata, sontak Hinata menoleh dan melihat siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uciha adik kelasnya.

"Kakak, kita pulang sekarang ayo." kata Sasuke seraya meremas tangan hinata untuk pulang bersamanya. Hinata hanya menunduk malu-malu, tapi Sasuke bisa mengartikan gerak-gerik Hinata bahwa dia berkata mau untuk pulang bersama dengannya.

* * *

**Arigato..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : OOC-nya mungkin parah, ada Typo, ketikkan acak-acakkan, adegan romance pertama yang saya buat (jadi, kalo jelek dimaklumi yah, heheheh *dilempari batu*) Don't like? Don't read!**

**Terima kasih yang sudah RnR ^^ **

**Rere Aozora, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Nara Aiko, Cha nichi kuDo, NaRa'UzWa', Enny Love ShikaIno, Saqee-chan, Lhyn hatake, Jee-ya Zettyra, Garaa afraka.**

Terima kasih yah, review kalian sangat berharga buat saya... nih chap 2 nya spesial buat kalian semua... ^^

Atas saran dan permintaan kekasih saya **Lhyn Hatake ***idih ngaku2 aje* dan sedikit inspirasi dari lagu **Dia dia dia **by** Afgan** pacar saya dan lagu ost he's beutiful (promise) *readers: muntah-ngakungaku aje* hehehe...

Saya buat sekuelnya alias chap 2nya, masih rada bingung sih, hohohoho. Akhirnya dalam waktu 2 jam fik ini selesai amin ya Allah... heheheh =)

Oyah, maaf ya karena chap kemarin Shikamaru-nya ku buat OOC, parah lagi. *dikejer-kejer FC Shika bawak parang-cabuuuuuuuuuttttttt!*Let's begin cekidot*

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Mana ya anak itu," ujar Ino sendiri.

Berdiri sendiri dibalik tiang listrik besar di samping halte bis. Mungkin sudah lima belas menit lebih dia menunggu Shikamaru disana. Rencananya Shikamaru mengajak Ino keluar lagi setelah pertemuan mereka ditaman siang tadi. Mulai sekarang mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, masih dengan prinsip Ino dan janji Shikamaru.

Langit sore berwarna kekuningan sudah seperti halnya lampu jalan dimalam hari, angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan sedikit rambut Ino yang tergerai bebas. Dengan dibalut baju terusan ungu muda sampai lutut, berkerah topi dan berlengan panjang. Mebuat dia semakin menjadi wanita dewasa.

Tak lama kemudian, mata birunya menangkap sesosok pria yang dikenalnya dari arah kejauhan. Segera saja dia merapikan rambutnya dan penampilannya kembali. Dia masih tetap berdiri dibalik tiang listrik besar agar Shikamaru tidak mengetahui tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

Setelah dia merasa penampilannya lebih baik, akhirnya dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Langsung saja dia menghampiri Shikamaru yang berdiri didekat kotak pos tak jauh dari halte.

"Shika..." dia tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum dibibirnya, "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, baru saja, Kak."

"Haduh, jangan panggil kakak, untuk hari ini saja panggil aku Ino."

"Terserah." Mata Shikamaru mengawasi tubuh Ino, mulai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Ada apa?" Ino keheranan.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat cantik jika memakai pakaian biasa."

Kata-kata Shikamaru sukses membuat pipi Ino memerah, "Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" elaknya masih dengan wajah memanas.

"Ini sudah jam setengah enam, apa sempat kita kesana?"

"Kemana?" tanya Ino tak sabaran.

"Ke... Perbukitan Matahari."

"Wah! Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang!" segera saja Ino menarik lembut lengan Shikamaru menuju ketempat pemberhetian bis. Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditarik-tarik.

...

"Wah! Pemandangannya cantik sekali." Ujar Ino saat mereka sudah menginjakkan kaki di tempat Perbukitan Matahari tersebut.

Dinamakan perbukitan matahari karena setiap sore menjelang malam, kita dapat melihat matahari terbenam dari pucaknya dengan jelas. Untuk menuju ke paling atas sudah disediakan jalan setapak berbatu. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka, masih didalam wilayah kota Konoha.

"Apa masih mau keatas? Sepertinya tidak akan sempat. Sudah mau tenggelam sepertinya." kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa, kita tetap keatas saja, walaupun sudah tenggelam."

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Ino masih tetap menuntuti jalannya Shikamaru, dia tidak mau berjalan mendahuluinya ataupun beriringan dengannya.

Pria itu sekarang sudah lebih tinggi darinya, sudah lebih tegap dan berwibawa pula, sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Tapi, umurnya masih tetap dibawah Ino.

Setelah mereka sampai dipaling atas, benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru, tidak akan sempat lagi untuk melihat mataharinya.

Walaupun sedikit, kekecewaan tertoreh dimuka Ino, segera saja dia menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu batu besar disana, untuk sekedar melepas keletihannya.

Tampak beberapa orang juga berada disana, mungkin mereka baru saja selesai menikmati pemandangan mataharinya. Dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumah.

"Mau sampai kapan disini?" Shikamaru ikut duduk di batu samping Ino.

"Sebentar lagi, capeknya."

Kabut dipuncak sana lumayan tebal dan dingin, angin malamnya cukup deras dan sejuk. Jikalau siang dan pagi hari tempat ini bisa dipergunakan untuk sarana terjun payung.

Merasa kasihan dengan Ino yang mulai kedinginan, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pulang lagi.

"Nanti saja kita keliling-keliling disini dulu, aku ingin tahu daerah sini." ujar Ino.

...

Jalanan yang kecil beraspal licin, namun lumayan banyak kendaraan yang melaluinya, orang-orang juga terlihat lumayan banyak yang jalan di pinggirannya. Jalan raya dari perbukitan matahari tidak banyak bangunan-bangunan rumah ataupun toko. Masih lumayan asri dari pemandangan. Halte bis tempat menghubungkan mereka dari Konoha ke Perbukitan Matahari sudah dilewatinya, karena mereka sengaja hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan saja.

"Disini ramai juga yah, aku pikir sepi." ujar Ino, kakinya tetap bergerak melangkah, menelusuri pinggiran jalanan tersebut.

"Kita ini mau kemana?"

"Tidak ada, ingin keliling saja, kita cari halte diujung sana sajalah."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Ino menyeberang jalan kecil tersebut.

"Mau kemana?" teriak Shikamaru dari arah seberang jalan. Ino hanya melirik Shikamaru sebentar, kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi berjalan beriringan dengan Shikamaru, tapi dengan jalur yang berlainan. Mungkin cara seperti ini-lah yang bisa, agar dia dapat beriringan dengan si rambut nanas tersebut.

Shikamaru masih berjalan dijalurnya, bola matanya melirik Ino dari sebrang jalan, takut-takut kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Cowok yang diseberang sana! Sendirian ya? Mau ditemani tidak? Hahahah." Ino angkat bicara, karena sedari tadi mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri. Kakinya masih melangkah dengan pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, karena mendengar gurauan dari kekasihnya,"Kalau begitu mendekatlah."

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, gadis pirang itu tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya, segera saja dia menyeberang dan mendekat lagi kearah Shikamaru.

Tapi, pada saat dia akan sampai menyeberang, Shikamaru malah meliriknya dan menyeberang begitu saja kearah tempat jalur Ino tadi.

"Kenapa malah berlari!" gemas Ino agak sedikit berteriak. Ino menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri untuk antisipasi penyebrangannya kembali, segera saja dia melangkah kembali, menyeberang lagi kearah Shikamaru.

Tiiiin! Bunyi klakson mobil dari arah kejauhan, membuat Ino ragu untuk meneruskan langkahnya kembali. Segera saja Shikamaru mendekati Ino dan menarik tangannya menuju ke arahnya.

"Kalau menyeberang jangan ragu-ragu." tegas Shikamaru agak sedikit khawatir, tangannya yang meremas lengan Ino segera dilepaskannya.

"Padahal kan masih jauh mobilnya, sudah bunyikan klakson." gerutu Ino tak jelas.

Shikamaru mengangkat lengan kanannya dan mengacak-acak poni Ino, "Ayo kita pulang saja, haltenya sudah didepan mata."

"Nanti saja,"

"Sudah jam delapan malam, jam segini wanita harus sudah berada dirumah."

Ino hanya bisa menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya in dengan tatapan, 'Kau memang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sudah berbeda dari dulu.'

"Ayo." ajak Shikamaru kembali, dengan disertai anggukan Ino. "Tanganmu dingin," ujarnya, tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Ino dan menuntunnya. Walaupun begitu, Ino tetap tidak mau berjalan disampingnya, dia biarkan tangannya digenggam hangat oleh Shikamaru. Dan masih tetap berada dibelakangnya.

...

"Masuklah kedalam, setelah itu aku baru pulang," ujar Shikamaru saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Ino.

"Eh, tunggu, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Ino membuka tas kecil yang sedari tadi di bawanya, "Ini untukmu." Ino menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna hijau dari dalam tasnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini kado untukmu, kau kan hari ini ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih," Shikamaru mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan Ino.

"Bukanya dirumah saja, dan ini hp-mu." Ino menyodorkan kembali hp yang sudah lama disitanya dari dalam tas kuning itu juga.

"Aku sampai lupa dengan hp ini," lagi-lagi tangan Shikamaru mengambil benda yang diberikan Ino. "Kalau begitu masuklah, sudah malam."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Shikamaru, kepalanya sengaja disandarkannya kedada Shikamaru. Shikamaru akhirnya tahu, bahwa selama ini gadis yang dicintainya ini memang menyukainya juga.

"Sepertinya kencan ini mengecewakanmu." tangannya kanannya mulai membalas pelukan Ino. Dan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut pirang itu.

"Lumayan mengecewakan, hahaha."

Disisi lain Sakura yang kini berada di kamarnya, yang terletak dilantai dua berseberangan dengan rumah Ino, melihat mereka berdua sedang berpelukan.

Gadis pink ini membuka kaca jendelanya dan berniat untuk menggoda mereka.

"Ino!" teriak sakura gemas, sontak Ino melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat suara siapa tadi.

Ino memandang Sakura kesal dan malu, Sakura hanya terkikik sendiri dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Shikamaru, aku masuk dulu ya," ujar Ino, setelah itu dia membuka pagar rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Sakura, Sakura tersenyum kearah Shikamaru kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan jempol untuknya, seperti ada sesuatu yang disetujuinya ataupun disepakatinya.

...

Malam ini Ino tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, mungkin karena terlalu senang dengan kencan gagalnya hari ini. Ino sengaja menunggu jam dua belas malam untuk menunggu ucapan dari orang yang paling spesial dihatinya, karena sebentar lagi dia akan berumur 17 belas tahun, dan Shikamaru tadi telah berjanji akan menelponnya.

Sudah jam setengah satu malam tapi Shikamaru tak kunjung juga menelponnya, segera saja Ino mengambil hp-nya dan menelpon Shikamaru. Tapi, nomonya sedang sibuk, itu menandakan bahwa Shikamaru sedang menelpon seseorang.

Dengan perasaan kecewa Ino mematikan sambungan telponnya dan merebahkan badannya diatas kasurnya. Membiarkan pikiran kosong merajainya.

Tak lama kemudian, hp Ino bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, segera saja Ino mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hallo." dengan perasaan gembira Ino menjawab telponnya.

"Belum tidur ya?" jawab Shikamaru dari seberang sana.

"Belum, tadi aku menelponmu, tapi nomormu sedang sibuk, kau tadi telponan dengan siapa?"

"Oh tadi, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Oh begitu ya."

"Coba kau lihat diatas langit, bulannya terang sekali, tapi sayang tertutup awan."

Ino segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekat kearah jedela kamarnya, kemudian dibukanya jendela tersebut, dilihatnya langit malam diatas. Benar, bulannya terang tapi tertutup awan. Walaupun begitu cahayanya masih terlihat jelas.

"Kau sedang melihat awan?" ujar Ino pelan.

"Tidak, tadi ada yang bilang begitu saja padaku, ternyata benar."

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." suara Shikamaru mulai berat, "Selamat ulang tahun kak."

"Eh? Terima kasih."

"Mau kado apa dariku?"

"Tidak penting."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan menepati janjiku." suara Shikamaru terdengar melemah.

"Eh?"

"Janji siang tadi... kita putus ya..."

"Pu-putus?"

"Iya, dan terima kasih atas jam tangannya."

"Tapi!"

"Selamat malam."

"Tung..."

Tut... tut... tut...

Kata-kata Ino sempat terputus, karena sambungan telpon sudah diputuskan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu. Tangannya seketika melemas. Dengan langkah berat Ino kembali ketempat tidurnya, membiarkan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, angin-angin malam dengan bebas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Shikamaru benar, dia harus menepati janjinya, dan Ino juga sudah menyepakatinya. Segera saja Ino merebahkan badannya keatas tempat tidurnya, dia sengaja menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya, membiarkan tangisannya di redam oleh selimut, dan biar angin dan udara malam saja yang mengetahuinya.

...

"Ino kenapa belum berangkat kesekolah lagi, cepat turun, sudah siang." ujar nyonya Yamanaka saat dirinya masuk kekamar anak gadisnya.

"Nanti bu, sebentar lagi."

"Kenapa matamu kau tutupi pakai irisan kentang?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino melepas kentang yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya, matanya yang tadi bengkak kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

Segera saja dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu mencium ibunya sebagai tanda pamit kesekolah. Kemudian dengan lincah dia menuruni anak tangga dan begesit keluar rumah.

...

Ino menutup pintu pagarnya, badannya agak ditundukannya untuk mengunci bagian bawahnya. Saat dia berdiri dan meluruskan badannya lagi, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sesosok orang yang dikenalnya, sesosok orang yang berjalan mendekat kerahnya, mungkin bisa dibilang kearahnya atau mungkin kearah halte bis yang tak jauh dari rumah Ino?

Shikamaru berjalan melewati Ino begitu saja. Seperti hal biasanya-lah, tapi, kini sudah tidak biasa lagi bagi Ino.

"Shikamaru," panggilnya lemah.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian dia menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

Ino melirik jam tangan Shikamaru yang meleket ditangannya sebentar, "Terima kasih sudah memakainya."

"Jam ini? Tidak, semestinya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Shika... apa lain kali kita bisa kesana lagi, ke Perbukitan Matahari?" tanya Ino dengan keraguan.

"Kakak, ingin kesana lagi ya?"

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. "..."

"Sudah hampir siang, aku berangkat kesekolah dulu."

"Tunggu! Kau menghindari ku?"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu dengan pasangan yang kita inginkan nantinya." Shikamaru agak sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku kemarin." lalu dia menarik kembali badannya dan berdiri tegak. "Dan selamat ulang tahun kak."

Seolah tersihir menjadi batu, Ino hanya bisa terdiam saat Shikamaru berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ingin rasanya saat ini juga dia berteriak keras. Melepaskan penyesalan atas prinsipnya. Tapi, dia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Cuaca pagi ini sepertinya tidak bersahabat, angin dingin, langit mendung seperti mengejeknya karena perbuatannya sendiri, kenapa penyesalan itu selalu ada setelah perbuatan dilakukan?

Terbersit hatinya untuk mengejar laki-laki tersebut dan mengakui penyesalannya. Dengan lemah Ino menggerakan kakinya untuk mengejar Shikamaru. Walaupun terasa berat langkahnya, dia tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Sambil menangis diam dia berlari-lari. Karena tergesa-gesa dia terkilir dan terjatuh.

Orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu hanya bisa memandang Ino dengan heran dan tatapan iba. Sedangkan yang dipandang tidak terlalu mempedulikan dan tetap terduduk ditengah jalan, diatas lantai bersemen putih.

Ino merasakan ada tetesan-tetesan air dari atas jatuh mengenai badannya. Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes. Lama-lama menjadi deras.

Air, langit, dan udara benar-benar mengejeknya, langit pun menangis atas penyesalannya. Tetesan-tetesan air tersebut kini bagaikan jutaan anak panah yang menghujam jantungnya. Sakit!

"Arghhh! Teriak Ino lemah disambut pilu. Kini air matanya dan hujan sudah menyatu. Dia masih memilih untuk berhujan dan terduduk disana. Seluruh pakaian sekolah yang dikenakkannya basah akan hujan. Mungkin sekarang Shikamaru sudah sampai kesekolah pikirnya. Mungkin kesempatan itu memang tidak akan pernah terulang berkali-kali. Apa mungkin tahun depan ada lagi kesempatan untuknya?

Ino merasakan hujan tidak lagi menghujamnya, tapi, disekelilingnya hujan masih turun deras. dengan berat dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang memayunginya, seseorang itu berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya serta mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura..."

**Owari**

* * *

**Yak sekuelnya akan nyusul; judulnya Coz we aren't Childish :D**

**Terimakasih yang sudah baca...**

**Maaf gaje banget.**

**salam.**

Fidy.


End file.
